Videoconferencing between multiple people typically involves many pieces of hardware working together, such as cameras, microphones, headsets, computers, monitors, routers, and other equipment. As the number of different devices increases, the difficulty and time consumption in identifying the source of a problem also increases, as the problem may lie in any one of the devices, and may also include network limitations. A problem at the beginning of a videoconference results in inefficiency and annoyance among conference participants, as well as other personnel who may be responsible for setting up and operating the videoconference equipment.
Current solutions typically involve a videoconference equipment manufacturer providing a specific hardware device to connect to the manufacturer's videoconference device to test for video integrity, such as detecting packet loss and jitters of the videoconference stream. However, these manufacturer's solutions are typically limited to the manufacturer's dedicated hardware and limited by the type of information provided by the manufacturer's dedicated hardware.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a platform agnostic monitoring solution that can detect the health of a system of devices and each individual device so problems may be readily identified and targeted.